Takako Sugiura
Takako Sugiura is a character and later antagonist in the horror anime/manga series Another. She was voiced by in the Japanese version of the anime, and by in the English dubbed version of the anime. Appearance Takako has short green ochre hair, in which she wears two green clips, with one on each side. They are yellow in the ED. She also wears spectacles with purple frame (red in episode 8). She has green eyes and wears a light blue sleeveless jacket instead of blazer for her school uniform. For her summer uniform, Takako wears a sleeveless blue jacket instead of the school vest. Personality Takako is a serious woman, who generally says very little in many of her conversations. The only person she seems even remotely interested in holding a conversation with is Izumi Akazawa, who she serves as her right hand. She is also an analytical individual, as she views the curse as nothing more than a simple problem to be overcome. The only other person she seems fond of is Junta Nakao, as she is horrified when he is killed by the boat. After Junta's death, Takako suffers a near complete mental breakdown. This reaches its head when she learns that to stop the curse prematurely, the Extra student must be "returned to death". Immediately, she becomes convinced that Mei Misaki is the Extra, and becomes obsessed with killing her, even convincing the rest of the class to help her. Unfortunately, her hatred for Mei leads to her death. Story Takako appears as a classmate of Kouichi when he joins Class 3-3. Throughout the course of the story, Takako acts as Izumi's right hand in the Countermeasures Group, often counselling Izumi on the right path of action to take to defeat the curse. When the class chooses to treat both Kouichi and Mei as the "non-existent" people, Takako goes along with it happily. However, when Kubodera commits suicide, Takako, along with the rest of the class, reluctantly allows the pair to "exist" again. When the group takes a trip to the beach in an attempt to escape the curse's effects temporarily, Takako is one of the members present. However, the peaceful mood is shattered when Junta Nakao is hit by a boat, and dies. Afterwards, this causes Takako to suffer a mental collapse, causing her to remain almost silent, until the class trip. On the first night of the trip, Takako talks with Izumi, where she is convinced that Misaki is the Extra. After this, she steals a tape containing instructions on how to stop the curse from Yuuya Mochizuki, and plays it over the inn's tannoy, convincing the class to hunt down Mei and kill her. Encountering Kouichi and Misaki in a stairwell, Takako tries to kill Mei, but during the scuffle, she gets wrapped up in cables, and pulled up into the air. As Kouichi and Misaki look on in horror, Takako is strangled to death by the cables. When the inn is hit by an explosion, her body falls to the stairs. It is (presumably), later recovered and buried, or it is burned to ash by the fire. Trivia *In Episode 8 Takako is seen with red frame glasses, instead of purple. *Her home address is 5-3 Akatsukicho Yomiyama City. *Sugiura means "Cedar Field," while Takako usually translates as "Good" or "Noble" "Child." Her name is literally "Noble Child of the Cedar Field." *She is ranked A in Another character ranking. *In the original novel and manga, Takako dies, being one of the "deaths of August." In the novel, she is killed by Keiko Numata. In the anime, she survived this encounter, though it left her even more unhinged and caused her to attack Mei and Koichi. *Kouichi and Mei are both visibly appalled by Takako's death in the anime, despite it being the result of her trying to kill them. Her death is one of the longest and most painful in the series (alongside Yukari and Kubodera, which is the bloodiest), only beaten for length by Izumi's, although the latter was apparently in shock for most of it. Her death occurs off-screen however in the novel and the manga. *She seems to have a crush on Junta, as he is one of the few people she isn't grumpy to. His death is the first time she visibly loses her cool, and Izumi mentions ever since she's been mentally unstable; it's highly likely Junta's death caused Takako to lose her sanity. *Takako is shown to be the only character to officially know Izumi's feelings for Kouichi and used that as a reason not to kill him along with him not being the dead one. *In the live action film Takako is saved and protected by Tomohiko from Izumi. She is later seen outside with Tomohiko and the other students and Tomohiko is comforting her. She survives the night with Tomohiko who is closely seen with her. *She is the only character in the series whose appearance has changed and her name and her roles parts in every adaption. External links * Takako Sugiura - Another Wiki Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mature